


The Flight

by MagpieMorality



Series: On Love's Gentle Wings [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angry Mob, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Running Away, Secret Relationship, winged remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: I had to keep going with this AU just a little bit didn't I...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: On Love's Gentle Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641544
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to keep going with this AU just a little bit didn't I...

Patton _runs_. 

His heart races so fast he can’t hear anything over the beating of it in his ears and he can taste iron in the back of his throat from how hard his lungs are working. 

He runs and runs and _runs_ , flinging himself up the ledge to the cave and screaming for Remus, barely even able to breathe. 

Remus swoops in from somewhere and barely lands before he’s grabbing Patton, checking him all over to find his hurt. Patton can’t stop sobbing at the sight of him and eventually Remus, confused to not find any limbs hacked off or anything obviously wrong at all, just shushes him, stroking the back of his head, his wings still held high and tense, on alert. 

“You’re gonna have to tell me what’s wrong, sweet sunset of mine, I’m no mind reader,” Remus says gently, with a soft chuckle that’s a bit too nervous to be reassuring. Patton’s tears don’t stop as he lifts his head, expression screwed up in white hot fury. 

“They’re coming to kill you, Remus! The whole town! I tried, I tried to tell them the truth of it, because that stupid boy was spreading nasty lies again and I couldn’t take one more _word_ and now they’re coming to burn the forest until they find you, and take you with it! We have to _leave_ , and _quick_! Pack your things, I brought mine, then we have to _run_ -”

Remus flaps in alarm. “The whole town? To k-” He droops for a moment before the resignation sets in and he nods. “I’ll leave. I’ll fly away now, but you can still go home, Patton. You should get back there, pretend you were part of it-”

“ _No_!” Patton steps back, looking at him with the same fury but an added pinch of betrayal. “I won’t leave you! You’re my _everything_ and what they’re doing is wrong!”

“But your parents, sunset, and your friends-”

“ _Are all carrying torches_.” Patton lifts his head proudly despite the pain in his voice. Remus has never seen anything so beautiful. “How dare you think I could leave you to be alone, break my _own_ heart in the process, all for the sake of those, those _monsters_!" 

"Patton,” Remus croaks, overwhelmed by emotion for this boy. 

“I love you. I _love you_. And I feel nothing for them but pity, that they can’t let goodness into their hearts enough to see you as I do. We need. To _go_.”

He starts to pack Remus’s things for him, shoving what he can into his own hastily packed bag and helping Remus tie the bedroll neatly once the winged man gets with it and joins in. The haste sets in then, despite the fact that there’s no real sign of the impending mob. It’s perhaps worse, because they have no real idea how long the time limit is. 

In the end they get about an hour away before they townsfolk start their march, up high enough on the pass to look down and see the glow winding it’s way from the direction of the town towards the cave in the foothills. Remus is stoic, stone-faced at the sight of what was meant to be his death. Patton is almost the same, apart for the tears still streaming down his cheeks and the occasional sniffle. But they carry their heads high and keep moving, hands clasped tight enough to bruise. They move onwards towards hope and freedom and a better life. 

Together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” (remus to patton ?)💚 (reversed)

They make it over the mountains to safety, or what they hope will be at least a less immediate risk of death. It’s a hard flight, gruelling for two young men unused to the travel, even considering the lean living Remus has adapted to and the hard work Patton put in day by day at home.

The nights are cool but they lie close together, tucked in Remus’s wings and the blankets Patton had thought to pack. A few times they lay out under the stars, whispering to each other about their hopes and fears, their dreams and their memories. Patton does not often talk about his family, nor does Remus, but they keep going with ever-growing determination.

A day or so after they leave they end up following a river through the plains, under the weakening Autumn sunshine. It’s still warm though, and Patton flops down on the bank when they stop for lunch, pulling his boots off and splashing his feet in the water. Remus sits beside him to preen, and Patton casts him a sly glance that he doesn’t notice.

In a moment Remus is pushed into the water with an ungainly squawk and a wild flap of his wings. It’s not too deep by the banks, and he stands up, bedraggled and pitiful as Patton howls with mischievous laughter. And, well, that just won’t do.

“You’re going to get it,” Remus warns, advancing on him and picking him up to toss unceremoniously into the water with a shriek of his own. Patton is still laughing when he stands up, joining Remus by the bank and rolling his eyes. “You deserved that,” Remus tells him with a sniff, and Patton diverts to peck a kiss to his stubbled cheek.

He starts to shed clothes when he gets to the bank, laying them out neatly on the grass to dry off.

Remus can’t take his eyes off the sight.

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Patton asks coyly, spreading his shirt out and standing there in only his underwear. Remus’s wings fluttered with nervous energy, and he shook his head. “You need a bath too, wings, come on and let’s get clean!”

He barrelled past Remus to jump into the water with a whoop, making a huge splash that probably confused a good few fish under the surface.

Who was Remus to deny that kind of invitation?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Could I get “You met me yesterday,” “Yes, and I would die for you. Next question,” with platonic moxiety, please?
> 
> Warnings: death mention as in prompt, referenced fantasy au violence (mugging)

Whatever Patton had expected when he’d run away from an angry mob with Remus, it hadn’t been this. He’d hoped, maybe, to find a town to settle in where they could be safe and inconspicuous, avoiding trouble for as long as possible. He’d hoped they might stay together and live happily after, just the two of them. 

He hadn’t expected to be saved from bandits while trying to help a family wagon stuck on the dirt road, by a band of… also bandits- but nice ones!- hiding in their own secret village in the trees. He hadn’t expected to meet the group of misfits that would help them find their footing in a new home, surrounded by people who _got it_. 

And to think just yesterday they’d been dragged off fighting their captors, and brought here… 

“Hey, baker boy,” Virgil grinned lazily, sitting beside Patton on one of the sturdy wooden walkways, leaning his chest on the rails and gazing out with him at the incredible place they now lived in. “What’s going on in your noggin today?”

Patton shrugged. He turned to look at the other man, wondering again what exactly he was, with his strange purple eyes and the shadows that drifted off him like smoke off kindling. He would build up his courage to ask eventually, but things were still so new and Patton would hate to be rude. “I’m just wondering why you’re all so lovely and kind to us.”

“You’re a good person,” Virgil replied easily, and Patton huffed. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but you can’t possibly know that. You met me yesterday.”

“Yes, and I would die for you. Next question.” Patton blinked in surprise. Was Virgil being seriously about that? He opened his mouth to ask but Virgil beat him to it. “I can tell. It’s just something I know, I’ll tell you about it someday, but you’re the best kind of person there is.”

“Oh,” Patton said, lost for words. Wow. That was a lot to take in. 

Virgil grinned and nudged him gently. “That, and the fact that as soon as you were attacked you ran right over to the kids and tried to protect them, even though their parents were there _and_ your birdman could’ve got you two out of there easily. I know. I was watching.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Patton said again, touching his cheek as it flamed from the sweet words. “Gosh. Well, I would very much like for you not to die for me. Let’s try and make sure that won’t ever be a circumstance we’re in!” 

“It’s a deal,” Virgil agreed, and they turned back to their peaceful watch together. 


End file.
